1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle provided in a casting type of a fishing rod, particularly to a flexible trigger structure for use in the fishing rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a casting rod handle provided with a conventional trigger structure, a grip portion and a trigger portion thereof are formed in an integral manner or in a separate manner, so that a casting-out operation of the fishing rod is facilitated, in which casting-out operation a user's finger rests on the trigger portion of the conventional trigger structure. In general, the trigger portion is made of a hard material such as glass fibers, graphite fibers or reinforced plastic or a metal material. Consequently in order to provide the trigger portion with sweat absorbing ability and a soft touch feeling, for example, the grip portion of the conventional trigger structure, which grip portion includes the trigger portion and is covered with a cloth or a leather as a whole, is disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 97964/1981.
However, in the conventional trigger structure, since the trigger portion itself is made of a hard material such as a metal or hard plastic material, there are some disadvantages and a fear for the user's finger injured even if such trigger portion is covered with the cloth or the leather, as follows: for example, there is a disadvantage that the trigger portion hits other fishing gears with its tip when the user takes out or in the fishing rod from or into a fishing gear bag so that the trigger portion does often some damages to the other fishing gears. Further, it is necessary to perform a changing operation of the user's hand gripping position of the fishing rod from his right hand to his left hand or vice verse in order to perform a reeling operation right after a casting-out operation of the fishing rod. In case that such hand changing operation is rapidly performed, the user's finger and hand is often strongly hit by a tip of the trigger portion by mistake to cause the user's injures. Further, when the user performs a casting-out operation several hundreds times, a soft portion of the user's finger is strongly pressed by the trigger portion to give the user a considerable pain with a blister. Further, the conventional trigger structure has another disadvantage that it is hard to accomodate to the user's finger of all sizes. These disadvantages are inherent in the conventional trigger structure. Nevertheless, the conventional trigger structure has another disadvantage that it has been believed that a trigger portion must be rigidly formed in hard materials.